The Blindel Chronicles: Nothing Can Stop Us
by Expert16
Summary: The offspring of two Elite Four Members sets out on a journey. She meets 3 new freinds and who knows, one of them might be the love of her life.
1. Prodigies and Prologues

Hi…. I'm FinnFiction16. Sorry my last story sucked so much; I felt really bad about releasing it. I will probably feel the same about this story too, but hey who knows.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon or many of the video games released by the company, but I do own my story and the OC's… like Alice. Please, don't sue me if I worded anything above incorrectly.

Story Number Two coming up. 3…2…1…Go

**Chapter 1: Prodigies and Prologues **

Setting: Sixteen Years after Ash Ketchum beat the Pokémon League.

"I always loved watching the battles Mommy and Daddy fought against the challengers that naturally lost in hit from Mom's Gothitelle of Dad's Bisharp. My favorite battles, however, were the extremely close ones that could go either way. I remember watching the television and seeing them compete in expert tournaments.

In case you haven't picked it up already, my parents are a part of the Unova Elite Four. Mom specialized in psychic types. Her name was Caitlin. Before the times of her Elite Four Years, she was royalty. She was the Battle Castle's Queen at the Battle Frontier. My father, Grimsley Blindel, on the other hand is the Elite Four's dark type specialist. Strangely enough, he has a warm heart for someone that dwells in the dark. He played with me for hours; his Liepard was always at my side. He was definitely fascinated with me though. I know this because he taught me how to battle not even before the age of five.

"Alice, come with me for a minute." Daddy called a few years ago. This would be the first time he recognized me as a prodigy. "Pick one of my pokemon to use." Of course he wouldn't let me use his Bisharp, so I picked his Liepard.

"Go use Sand Attack!" I called. Liepard got in close enough that Bisharp couldn't dodge.

"Bisharp, use Faint Attack!" But of course, it missed.

"Liepard, quick use Hone Claws, then Sucker Punch." The battle continued on. I lost, but before I did, I managed to get Bisharp to minimal health. Daddy realized this and he began to think I would be a battle genius. My parents loved me and always helped me up when I got knocked down. This made me happy to be with my family." I finished writing these words down and closed my journal.

"Alice, are you ready to leave?" Mom called from downstairs.

"Almost. Just a few more things." I put some clothes into my bag. I zipped up my boots, put on my favorite shorts and shirt. I then ran out of my bedroom door like a fool. "Aww, Crap." I walked back into the room, put on my white hat with a pink pokeball on it, and walked out.

As I was walking downstairs I heard chattering that didn't sound like mom or dad's voices. I reached the bottom step walked around the corner into the living room and… "SURPRISE!" Mom, Dad, Auntie Shantaul, and Uncle Marshal were all waiting by the couch with gifts in their hands. "Happy Birthday" they all said to me as I hugged them each.

It was my sixteenth birthday and the new law says you cannot own a pokemon till the age of sixteen, so today my parents said I could begin a journey of my own. We ate cake and I opened my presents. Aunt Shantaul and mom bought me six regular pokeballs and six dream balls. I thanked them for their gift. Uncle Marshal bought me six potions and a blackbelt. "Call me if you need anything" he said. "I will. Thank you." When I saw my dad standing in the back with a box, water in his eyes, and a sad expression on his face, I thought I would cry.

"Now, I don't want you to get hurt by anyone on your journey, so I got to pick who your partner pokemon will be." He handed me the box. I opened it to see a pink ball with a heart on it. I dropped the ball and a white flash appeared. It was over and I could make out a small figure in front of me. It was red, black, and white. It had sharp knives for hands and a sharp horn. I was overjoyed when I realized the pokemon it was. "Alice, meet your new partner, Pawniard." Dad said. He wasn't expecting it, but I rushed over to hug him immediately. "Thank you so much Dad." Tears were streaming down his face and mine.

"Well," he said, "we should probably hurry considering your plane is on the roof." "Okay. I love you all. Thank you so much." I announced. "Later, sport." Dad said. "We'll see you when you come to challenge us." Mother declared.

I ran to the roof excited to start a marvelous journey. With Pawniard at my side, nothing can stop me.


	2. The Beggining of an Incredible Journey

Sorry my chapters are always so short, I just can't help it. From now on I will continue to write short, and I hope, addicting chapters that are similar to shots of a beverage you can't get enough of. Thank you.

-FinnFiction16

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any other products launched by the company. I do, however, own my ideas and my O.C.'s. Please do not sue me if I worded anything above incorrectly. **

**The Beginning of a Possibly Incredible Journey**

As I board the plane, I realize I'm taking the first step of a possibly incredible journey. "Thank You Mrs. Skyla for taking me to Accumula Town."

"No problem. I'm taking Enzo, so why not take you too." Enzo is my childhood friend that I couldn't live without. I remember we were in Humilau City (his dad is Marlon, Humilau City's Gym leader) when the TV channel changed to an emergency station. I was tormented by the image of a ten year-old boy mauled to death by his pokemon. Thus, the law that you could not own a pokemon till age ten was changed to sixteen. All I'm saying is that we're best friends and always will be.

"Ok Alice we're gonna have to dock to pick up Enzo" The engine stopped and the door opened. A tall, built figure walked in.

"Enzo, what did you do? Steroids? Work out full time?" It really looked like he did. He and his partner, Growlithe, are definitely a perfect match.

We talked and slept the whole way. We finally arrived at Accumula town sometime in the afternoon. I thanked Skyla and then me and Enzo were off. Sadly, we didn't get far before the overwhelming black of night consumed daylight completely. We stayed at a nice pokemon center that had some rather interesting people. In fact, While we were eating, a lady came to us and asked a favor. "I would like you to take this little device and meet as many pokemon as possible. I only asked you because I know who you are."

"Who am I then" I asked.

"You, blondey, are the daughter of Grimsley and Caitlin of the Elite Four, and You are Skyla and Marlon's son" Professor Juniper claimed.

"Wow she really does know us." Enzo says acting surprised.

"Ok. Sure. Why not?"

So we took the Pokedex's, packed our things, and left. "Hey! Watch It! Oh."

"Sorry, ab…out that." Enzo said. The girl stood before him with an awestruck look. He was the same.

"Hi I'm Aria and this is my partner Timburr."

"I'm Enzo. This is my partner Growlithe, and this is Alice and her partner Pawniard." We talked to her for a little while and found out she was on an adventure like us. She was very chill however she was still shy. After a while he asked her if she would like to come along with us. She said yes.

Our first destination is Striaton City. Route two obviously holds pokemon so…"Hey, I've got an idea."Enzo exclaimed. "Route two is pretty small so we'll split up and train individually. We will meet each other at the Pokemon Center in Striaton. Got it?" We nodded and split up.


End file.
